


What's Wrong With Secretary Raeken?

by never_love_a_wild_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, CEO Liam Dunbar, Inspired By What's Wrong With Secretary Kim? (TV), Liam is so full of himself, M/M, Power Couple, Secretary Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_love_a_wild_thing/pseuds/never_love_a_wild_thing
Summary: Theo has been Vice Chairman Liam Dunbar's secretary for nine years. Liam's narcissistic tendencies have never seemed to bother him, until one day he announces that he is going to quit. Liam decides that the only way to get him to stay is to romance the shit out of him.Based on the kdrama What's Wrong With Secretary Kim?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. I want to pick up my life now

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen Secretary Kim and are cool with subtitles and gratuitous dramatic side plot lines, you should absolutely watch it. I can't tell if I'm writing this more for the Teen Wolf or the Secretary Kim.   
> I apologize in advance, since nobody really seems to be in character for Teen Wolf, and Liam is going to be so full of himself it's ridiculous, but it has to happen. Hopefully they can all grow into their characters a little as the fic goes on.  
> If you have seen Secretary Kim, I have no idea how closely I'm going to follow it yet. I feel like most people reading this maybe haven't seen it, but if you have, let me know - do you think I should do that giant spider plotline? If you know what I'm talking about (I don't want to give spoilers lol).  
> Anyways, I think that was all I had to say right now besides the fact that I was supposed to be writing a college au...oops?  
> Enjoy :)

It started out like any other day. Theo woke up at 4:30 in the morning, was ready in an hour, and was at his boss’s house by six. He let himself in, dress shoes tapping sharply against the shining floors as he made his way into the dressing room, selecting a silk tie, a diamond watch, and cufflinks that could probably pay off his debt on their own. He stepped back, hands folded demurely in front of him as the far door opened, letting light into the dim dressing room from the floor-to-ceiling windows of the next room. He smiled just the right amount and said good morning.

His boss returned the greeting briskly, but not unfriendly, looking down at the accessories placed before him. He was a handsome man, all sharp features and elegant muscles under an expensive, well-tailored suit, hair styled to perfection, blue eyes that sometimes twinkled in amusement, but were often as sharp as a hawk’s. It was hat everyone said: Liam Dunbar had everything – fame, fortune, looks…but Theo had worked closely with him for nine years. If the world’s most selective celebrities would be in awe of the way that the light struck Liam as he fastened the watch on his wrist, Theo hardly noticed.

He approached the vice chairman of one of the biggest companies in the world, turned up his collar, and slipped his tie around his neck, quickly, efficiently executing his duty, and then stepping back to allow Liam to examine himself in the mirror.

It was only a minute before Liam smiled in satisfaction. “Do you know what commands more respect than anything, Secretary Raeken?”

Theo smiled, but remained silent.

Liam lifted his arms, closed his eyes, and smiled. If Theo didn’t know better, he could have been basking in the golden morning sunlight.

“Aura.”

As if that explained everything. And that wasn’t even the reason Theo had chosen to quit.

Theo’s fingers tapped away at his tablet at the speed of light, his eyes following the display on the projection in front of him as the president gave a presentation about the numbers and statistics related to a potential merger. Next to him, Liam had his eyes narrowed, chin resting on clasped hands.

“Do the merger,” he said suddenly. Every eye turned to him, and he explained the math that he had done in his head with such furious accuracy and speed that Theo couldn’t help but smile a little.

The president nodded, and Liam stood, promptly leaving the meeting with Theo just a step behind, as always. The door swung shut behind them and the room full of experienced, middle-aged businessmen let out a collective sigh of relief, visibly relaxing into their chairs as the tension left the room.

“Please,” the director begged, on his knees on the carpet of his own office. Liam’s expression was impassive, Theo’s a sympathetic smile from just behind him. “I’ll never do it again. I’ll do nothing but work. I’ll dedicate my life to the company, I’ll – “

“Shouldn’t you have done that already?” Liam asked coldly. The director stopped suddenly, eyes going wide in terror.

Liam ignored him, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, which Theo immediately confiscated, answering Liam’s annoyed glare with a smile. “You have a meeting,” he informed him.

Liam cleared his throat, straightened him suit, turned on his heel, and left, followed by most of their audience.

“Please,” the director latched onto Theo’s wrist, “Please explain it to him. He’ll listen to you.”

Theo smiled and elegantly release himself. “You have nothing to worry about, Director,” he assured him calmly, “In fact, why don’t you take the day off? Let everyone’s tempers calm down, and spend time with your family.”

“Oh…” he got to his feet. “Oh. Should I?”

Theo nodded, continuing to smile reassuringly.

“Right. Okay. I’ll do that then. Thank you, Secretary Raeken.”

Theo smiled after him as he nearly sprinted out the door.

“Secretary Raeken…is he really going to keep his job?” the director’s secretary asked.

Theo turned to the rest of the people in the room. “After what he did to our company’s reputation? You think Vice Chairman Dunbar would keep someone like that at the company? Have this office cleaned out by today. I’ll send the termination paperwork to his home,” he said, and left the office.

“Do you notice anything different?” she fluttered her eyelashes.

Liam cut his eyes to Theo, who took only a second to find it, straightening up where he stood, next to the girl, and tapping lightly at his collar bone.

“The necklace looks good on you,” Liam informed her, as Theo nodded slowly.

A smile blossomed onto the girl’s face. “It’s the one that you bought me of course! You’re so thoughtful! I bet you even remembered what day it is…” she batted her eyelashes.

Liam’s eyes cut to Theo again. _Shit._ Theo raced through the calendar in his head and then his eyes widened.

_Birthday,_ he mouthed.

Liam’s gaze turned from bored to intense, and he inclined his head slightly. There was barely time for Theo to remember the flower shop he had seen on his way in before he was sprinting out of the party.

“I need a bouquet,” he panted, “The biggest one you can make. Fast.” And promptly turned and sneezed seven times in a row.

He ran back to the party, holding the giant bouquet of fresh flowers as far away from him as he possibly could, eyes streaming, nose itching. He paused outside to sneeze four more times and wipe his eyes before walking more sedately into the party and handing the bouquet subtly to Liam, to give to his Tuesday date. His eyes were still watering like crazy, but the girl seemed happy enough.

“I saw you talking to those guys at the party,” Liam said in the car on the way home, “When did you learn Swedish?”

“I didn’t,” Theo replied, “I just know when to nod and laugh.”

Liam hummed. “Your Mandarin is improving.”

Theo smiled. “I guess that’s all thanks to you for pushing me so hard to learn it.” Humiliating him into it, more like.

“You did well tonight anyways,” Liam told him, a hint of a smile at the thanks, “You can ask me for whatever you want.” He paused, blue eyes sparkling, “Just as long as it’s not confessing your love to me.”

Theo would have fought the urge to roll his eyes, but he was otherwise occupied. Now was the perfect timing. “Then,” he said, taking a breath, “I should ask you to find a new secretary. I’ll give you my letter of resignation tomorrow morning.”

The sparkle went out of Liam’s eye and the smile slid off of his face as he turned to look at Theo in astonishment. Liam hardly ever let himself be surprised. This time, Theo couldn’t help but smile.

“Is this a joke?” Liam asked.

“No,” Theo said simply.

“Why?” he demanded shortly.

Theo smiled. “Just personal reasons,” he said, and left it at that.

For a minute, he thought Liam might argue, but all he said was, “Fine. If that’s what you want,” and looked out the window.

*

Liam couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned all night and woke up with dark circles under his eyes and a zit at his hairline for the first time in years.

“How dare you,” he whispered to it.

Theo didn’t come to Liam’s house in the morning after evening events, so Liam slumped into his dressing room, pulled out one drawer full of silk ties, and chose one at random, turning up his collar and slinging it around his neck the way Theo always did. And that was where he got lost. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he threw the tie on top of the dresser, flipped his collar down, and went to work with the top button of his shirt undone.

His mood did not improve when he got to his office, sitting at his desk only to see Theo’s letter of resignation on top of the small pile of papers left for him.

Theo came in with a cup of hot tea, placing it to Liam side, with his usual warning that it was hot, and then stepped back, holding out a tie for Liam’s inspection. Liam waved a hand and Theo put it away.

“Did you not sleep well?” Theo asked, a hint of worry crossing his face. That just annoyed Liam more. If he was so worried about Liam, then why was he quitting? “I’ll call your doctor and have him prescribe those sleeping pills again – “

“I’m fine,” Liam said shortly, even as he knew that Theo would do it anyways. “Push back my afternoon meeting to this evening. I’ll eat lunch at home.”

Theo brightened up. “Okay,” he said, “Anything else?”

“You can go.”

Theo nodded and nearly skipped out of Liam’s office. Liam narrowed his eyes.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mason asked.

“Theo said he’s quitting,” Liam bit out. “I don’t get it. Why would he want to quit.”

“He’s quitting? Really?” Mason asked, looking amazed, “I mean, I guess I get it. He’s worked for you for nine years. That has to qualify for sainthood or something.”

Liam glared at him.

“Okay, well, I mean, all relationships have their slumps, don’t they?” Mason tried, “Even professional ones. You should talk to him. See if you can make a breakthrough somehow, if you want him to stay.”

Theo was walking a step behind Liam on their way into his parents’ house. The grass and leaves were so green, the flowers vibrant in the garden with butterflies fluttering around them. And Liam was thinking too much. He stopped suddenly and whirled around to face Theo so that Theo almost walked into him.

“I don’t give second chances,” he informed Theo.

“I know,” Theo replied, stepping back and out of Liam’s space.

“But I can make an exception for you.” Theo stared at him. “I won’t hold you to it if you changed your mind about quitting.” Theo opened his mouth, but Liam cut him off. “What do you want? I’ll make you a director. You can have your own assistant, a car. I, personally, will pay off your family’s debts.” He smiled winningly, “And you can continue to have the world’s most perfect boss.”

Theo’s eyebrows had knitted together, and he opened his mouth to reply, but Liam’s mom appeared suddenly, ushering them through the garden towards the towering house and the food waiting inside.

“Did anything change?” Mason asked, “Did you notice anything different the day that he said he wanted to quit?”

They were in Mason’s office again, Mason making his way through a pack of dried fruit.

Liam cast back in his memory to that night. The party. “He had to run out during the party to get flowers,” he remembered sharply, “And when he came back, it looked like he was crying.”

Mason thought about that. “Maybe he’s upset that you’re still having him do things like running out to buy flowers during a party like that. I mean, he speaks at least five languages, there’s probably a better use of his time than buying flowers for girls you don’t even like.”

Liam had stopped listening to him almost immediately, mind whirring. “I’ve got it!” he said, standing up suddenly. “I know why Theo wants to quit!” The tears in his eyes as Liam handed that girl the flowers that Theo himself had left the party to get. “Theo Raeken,” he announced, “Is in love with me.”

Liam brushed straight through the party, not noticing the scores of people trying to get his attention. He moved into one of the lavishly furnished living rooms and through himself onto the velvet sofa, and raising to his chin in thought. The party buzzed around him, but Liam Dunbar could only think of one thing: “What’s wrong with Secretary Raeken?”


	2. He just doesn't want to get married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are episode titles, by the way. A lot of the credit for what's happening and even some of the lines goes to the show. I basically just really want other people to love it a lot too.  
> Happy New Year!  
> Enjoy :)

“His mom keeps trying to set us up,” Theo admitted.

“Hmm…” Tracy looked slightly put off, the way she always was when Theo mentioned anything about his boss.

“That’s so awkward, Theo,” Tara commiserated between bites of food.

“It’s okay,” he said with a quick smile, “She’s nice.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through this for so long to pay off all of our debts,” Tracy frowned.

“Well, I just paid off the worst of it with the car he gave me when I was late that one day, so I handed in my letter of resignation,” he said cheerfully.

“What? You quit?” his sisters looked astonished.

“I mean,” he said, shifting uncomfortably, “I said I would, didn’t I?”

“We need more drinks,” Tara announced, waving her arm, “Alcoholic ones!”

It was almost midnight when Theo’s phone rang.

“Is that him?” Tracy’s eyes narrowed.

Theo answered immediately. “Vice Chairman, do you – yes, I see. Okay I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“He’s calling you out this late?” Tracy asked suspiciously.

“He doesn’t drive when he’s drunk,” Theo shrugged, “I guess it’s a good thing.”

“Doesn’t he have a chauffeur?”

“He’s off the clock.”

“When are you off the clock?” Tara called after him, but he was already gone.

Theo walked up to the sleek black Maserati from behind. He could just see Liam’s profile. It looked like Liam was talking to someone, but the closer he got to the car, the more clear it was that it was empty.

“What are you doing?” he asked, when he opened the door and slid into the driver’s seat. It was worth it to see Liam almost jump a mile, but then he was turning around with a huge bundle of flowers in his hand. Theo felt himself tear up immediately, the tickle creeping into his nose, his eyelids itching. Liam smiled.

“Thank you?” Theo asked as Liam pushed them towards him. “Um…I’m going to put these in the trunk.”

Liam continued to look very satisfied with himself when Theo came back and started the car.

“I’m going to break up with all of the girls I’ve been seeing, okay?” he told Theo.

“Okay,” Theo said, distracted by changing lanes.

“I never slept with any of them, okay?” he added.

Theo’s eyes cut to Liam in confusion before moving back to the road. “Okay…”

“I’m not dating anyone else, okay?”

“Okay?” Theo frowned in confusion.

“So you can have tomorrow off to think more about staying,” he concluded.

Theo spared him another glance, longer this time. “Really?” he asked, trying to contain his excitement. “The whole day? Although…I mean, I have an interview for a replacement tomorrow so I guess I need to come back for that..”

“Do you have another job lined up?” Liam was looking out the window again.

“No,” Theo admitted easily, “I don’t even know if I’m going to stay in Beacon Hills.”

Liam looked at him sharply. “Why would you resign when you have no plans?”

“I want to live my own life,” he shrugged, smiling slightly, “Not just as someone’s secretary. For me.”

After sleeping in for what seemed like the first time in years and having an overall lazy morning, Theo found himself sitting next to Liam on the couch in his office, facing a potential replacement for an interview.

“I typed up some questions-“ Theo handed Liam a pad of paper with the questions he had carefully thought about.

Liam glanced at them and then tossed them onto the sofa between them. “If you work here,” Liam said, making Theo internally roll his eyes at the attitude, “Who will you live your life as? Nolan? Or Secretary Holloway?”

 _Is he mad? Because I want to live my life for myself?_ Theo fumed inwardly.

“Both,” Nolan said confidently.

“I’ll be honest, Nolan, the pay is great, but you’ll have no life,” Theo almost snapped.

“Oh, so all of the hours you spend here aren’t a part of your _life_?” Liam fumed back.

Nolan’s eyes were wide.

“You’re hired,” Liam snapped, “You start tomorrow. Now get out.”

Theo went to follow his poor, sacred replacement, but Theo called him back. “What do you mean you want to get your life back?”

“I don’t know. I want to think about myself for a change. I want to explore and find out what I like to do, and…” he bit the corner of his lip, a little embarrassed. “I’m twenty-nine and I’ve barely had the chance to date. I wanted to get married someday and I can’t do that working here.”

“Married?” Liam asked, looking thoughtful.

“Yeah…um…can I go? It’s supposed to be my day off…”

Liam waved his hand and Theo took the chance while it was there.

Theo’s doorbell rang. He had been going through his Liam Binders, piling them into a box for Nolan, when he hear the first knock on the door. Slightly annoyed, he padded through his small apartment and looked through the peephole.

“Liam?” He unlocked the door and pulled it open, well aware that he was standing in front of his very powerful boss in sweatpants and a t-shirt. “What are you doing here?”

“Come outside, I want to talk to you,” he demanded.

Theo rolled his eyes at his back but slid on a pair of shoes and followed him outside.

“Did you really mean what you said about wanting to date and get married?” Liam demanded.

“Did you come all the way here to ask me that?” Theo asked, looking up at the moon high overhead and then back to Liam in his full suit.

“Is that your only reason for wanting to quit?”

“I mean – “

“Keep your job,” Liam said suddenly, “I will marry you.”

*

“What did he say?” Mason asked, on the edge of his seat.

“He didn’t say anything,” Liam complained, “He just got really close to mean, and, like…sniffed.”

“Sniffed?”

“Yeah,” Liam confirmed, “He must have been so dumbfounded.”

“He thought you were drunk,” Mason informed him, “Anyways, you can’t propose to someone like that. Of course he would say no!”

“He didn’t say no! He just told me to go home!” Liam argued. “But….you may have a point. How could anyone not love me? And if Theo is worthy of me, doesn’t he deserve a better proposal?”

“Do you like him? You know, romantically? As a man likes…a man, I guess?” Mason prompted.

Liam thought about it for a long moment. “He’s like a tailor-made suit, you know? I need him. Now stop asking me questions.”

Nine years ago, Liam and Theo had both been so much younger. Liam had been in the business for a while, but Theo, as quick a learner as he was, had no experience as a secretary. They had gone to Mexico together on a business trip, and Theo had messed up on the dress code for a very important dinner. Liam had been furious, but more than that, he wanted to help Theo learn. It was the only way he knew how to teach him, to expose every fault. It was how Liam had learned. Theo had quit then too. Liam had given him a second chance, and the next morning, Theo had tied his tie for him for the very first time, perfectly, the way he had done every day since then. He must have stayed up all night to practice it, Liam remembered thinking.

He just happened to walk by while the team was talking about going to dinner. Tacos, he hear. El Lobo Loco. He couldn’t just tell Theo to marry him, he had realized. He had to do something nice, and now he realized exactly what that was.

El Lobo Loco was not the kind of place that Liam normally went to. It was dark and smokey, and the floor was sticky with spilled drinks. The music was loud and the people were louder. He stuck out like a sore thumb in his finely made suit. When he approached the table, the raucous laughter fell silent. Theo stood up from his stool, face going from beautifully illuminated by a genuine smile, to surprise, to the polite smile that he seemed to wear at all times around Liam.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“My team is having a dinner to welcome our newest member,” he said, “I thought I should be here to help celebrate.” He looked towards the bar and called, “Your oldest whiskey, please.”

Everyone shuffled around and soon Liam was sitting uncomfortably on a metal stool next to Theo, who smiled at him awkwardly before looking away. A bottle of Jack Daniel’s was set in front of him. The conversation struggled to stay alive until someone suggested the compliments game.

“We go around and each person chooses someone to compliment,” Nolan explained.

Person after person complimented Liam up until Nolan, who looked at Theo with appreciative eyes and said, “Theo is so amazingly helpful and kind while he’s teaching me. I know I have a lot to learn, but he is so patient in teaching me. Thank you, Theo.”

Liam looked to his side, annoyed until he saw Theo’s genuine smile. It was so much better than that other smile.

“What about you?” Liam prompted him, “Who will you compliment?”

“Myself,” Theo said decisively, cutting Liam down once again. “I have finally made a choice for myself and I think that I have made such a good decision for me. I’m proud of myself.”

Liam bristled, and soon people were talking about going home.

“What about second round?” Nolan asked innocently.

“Oh,” Theo glanced at Liam, who looked at him expectantly. “Um…karaoke?”

Liam was uncomfortable here too. It was small and squished and smelled weird, and the alcohol was cheap and tasted like this. “I’m sorry,” he said to Theo, “I tried, but I can’t do it anymore. Call Chimera. They’ll open a room for us.

An hour later found the team with a large private room and their own stage, Nolan comfortably singing with some of the other team members. Liam looked over at Theo. He looked happy. A small smile played at his lips as he watched them, laughing every once in a while.

Liam picked up a piece of fruit on a toothpick from the platter on the table and held it out to him. “Theo.”

Theo whipped around, eyes going wide. “Oh! Is it bad? Should I can for a different tray? Do you want me to throw it out for you?”

Liam frowned. “It’s for you,” he said, “I’m giving it to you…”

“Oh,” Theo said, looking slightly surprised, but taking the fruit anyways. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Liam said,

“Theo!” Nolan called, waving the microphone at him, “You’re up!”

Theo grinned and moved away from Liam to start his song.

Theo and Liam walked to the waiting car together. Liam insisted on giving Theo a ride home. “Why did you come tonight?” Theo asked him.

“It’s our team-“

“If you wanted to have dinner with your team , you would have picked the restaurant,” Theo pointed out, “So why did you come?”

“You didn’t want me to?” Liam asked, “This is what a normal boyfriend does.”

“You’re not my boyfriend,” Theo pointed out, arms crossed, “You’re my boss. You made things awkward.”

“For you?”

“For everyone.”

“But they were having fun in the end.”

“Yeah. They were drunk off their asses. You make people nervous,” Theo informed him.

“Do I make you nervous?” Liam asked.

“Not for nine years,” Theo informed him.

“You should stay.”

“Yeah, you said that.”

“Until you have Nolan trained. Once he’s ready then you can go. If you want.” He glanced at Theo, who looked unsure, but nodded anyways.

“Okay,” he agreed.

*

Theo sat down at a restaurant with his friends.

“If you fill out this survey you can get a free appetizer,” the waitress said.

“Sure,” Theo smiled, and looked it over.

“Ohh it’s asking all about the things you like to do on a date,” Corey said, “Have fun imagining what that must be like, Theo.”

Theo laughed good naturedly with the rest of them.


	3. Go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg these episodes are like an hour and a half long. I'm leaving so much out but it's ridiculous trying to keep up with 2000 words per chapter! I'm having so much fun writing this though! I hope you guys are having fun with it too!  
> Enjoy :)

Theo texted Director Hewitt to let him know that he was almost at the park. It was apparently some sort of business venture that the Vice Chairman didn’t have time to look at, yet only trusted Theo to go along with Mason on his behalf.

Theo didn’t mind. He had always loved amusement parks, but he hadn’t been to one since he was a kid. Wonderland was by far the best theme park in the country.

The sun was setting, and the park looked closed. Theo wondered how deep the financial trouble might be for them, when it had happened, and if their company buying them out would be a good thing or a bad thing for the park in the long run. He had a while to think about it, as he stood in front of the giant stone fountain at the entrance of the park, waiting for Mason. The sun sank lower and lower, and Theo thought about calling him.

Just as he was about to pull out his phone, the lights of the amusement park turned on behind him, all at once. He turned around in surprise, looking across the well-lit fountain for a sign of whoever turned them on.

“Theo – “

Theo spun back around, hands balling into fists and then relaxing at the sight of his boss. “What are you doing here, Sir?” he asked, “I thought Director Hewitt was coming…”

Liam’s mouth twisted into an awkward smile. “Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you might be uncomfortable if I asked you to come here.”

Theo narrowed his eyes, mind racing. “Why?”

Liam shrugged, hands slipping into the pockets of his suit pants. “You’ve worked hard for me for nine years. I feel like I never got to thank you properly.”

“And this is…?” Theo gestured behind him at the lit-up amusement park, sparkling against the night sky.

“You like amusement parks, right?” The space between Liam’s eyebrows wrinkled lightly, as if he was unsure. If it was anyone else, Theo might even say nervous.

“Yeah, I love them…but isn’t it closed?”

“Not to the owner,” Liam smirked, holding out a hand towards Theo. “Come on.”

Theo hesitated, but took it, allowing Liam to lead him into the park. “Wait,” he said, “You went through with the acquisition already?”

“Almost as soon as I heard about it. Isn’t Wonderland the nation’s playground?”

“Well…yeah,” Theo smiled in spite of himself, wondering a bit at the way Liam was still holding his hand. The grip hadn’t let up at all, though, so he said nothing.

Soon, Theo was completely distracted from acquisitions and rules and the fact that his boss was there with him. He was in one of his favorite places in the world with completely free reign. He went around the carousel three times, yelling for Liam to join him each time he passed, but Liam just smiled and waved lazily from where he leaned against the short fence.

He darted to the rollercoaster next and looked sideways at Liam.

“What?” he asked.

“Come with me,” Theo said.

“On the roller coaster?” Liam looked doubtful.

“Please? I’ve never gone on it by myself and its dark…”

Liam looked at him for a long moment and then seemed to steel himself. “Fine,” he relented, following Theo to the ride. The safety bars came down, and Theo found his hand clasped tightly in Liam’s

“Are you scared?” he asked.

“No,” Liam said quickly, with wide eyes, like it was a ridiculous thing to ask.

Theo shrugged, getting comfortable as the roller coaster took off slowly up the first hill. The city looked beautiful from this perfective, all shining glittering, colorful lights. And then their car dropped. There was screaming, but Theo wasn’t sure which of them it belonged to. His was somewhere between a scream and a laugh as he clung tightly to Liam’s firm arm.

After having dinner at a restaurant, he had been meaning to go to for the last two years, Theo found himself next to Liam, leaning against the railing on a boat as it sailed down the wide river through Beacon Hills.

Theo shivered, unconsciously moving closer to Liam. “It’s so cold…” he looked at Liam, who seemed perfectly fine in his suit, compared to Theo’s jeans and t-shirt. “Hey, aren’t you rewarding me today? It would be chivalrous to lend me your jacket, you know?”

Liam looked at him sideways for a long moment, his features soft in the dark. How many people would be jealous of Theo right now, he thought. “Who cares about chivalry when it’s this cold?” he smirked.

Theo scowled and resisted the urge to kick him in the shin. He wouldn’t have been able to bite back the retort that was ready on his tongue if at that moment, the sky hadn’t lit up with color.

The breath went out of Theo as he watched firework after firework explode across the sky, bright bursts of color and light, his heart racing with each boom and crackle.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “Beautiful.”

Theo looked curiously at Liam, only to meet his eyes. He felt himself blush and turned his face back up to the sky, shivering slightly and hugging his arms more tightly around himself.

He sensed movement beside him, but thought nothing of it until suddenly Liam’s jacket was being wrapped around his shoulders.

“I’m fine…” he tried, twisting around.

“I thought you said to be chivalrous,” Liam raised an eyebrow. Theo couldn’t help but smile back at him, suddenly aware of how close they were. A particularly loud firework banged through the air, and Liam took a sudden step back, some of the warmth going with him. Theo would never admit to missing it.

It was the third time that Liam had sniffled since getting in the car. Theo felt much warmer now, so he shrugged off Liam’s jacket and tried to pass it over.

“You keep it,” Liam waved a hand distractedly, “I’m tired of it.”

Theo smiled to himself and pulled the jacket back around his shoulders. “I actually had fun tonight. Thank you. I didn’t know you could have fun,” Theo told him, following it quickly with, “No offense. It’s just…everything I’ve been wanting to do.”

Liam smiled at the road ahead of them. “I know, right?” he said, in what Theo had come to think of as his _aura_ voice. The one that said, _I’m so amazing. Look at me, world. Don’t you see how amazing I am?_ A casual pride.

Theo frowned, thinking about the amusement park, the restaurant he had wanted to go to, the boat, even the fireworks…”You wrote that survey,” he said suddenly, as Liam pulled up outside of his building. “The top things I would want to do on a perfect date.”

Smiling, Liam reached into the back and pulled out a giant stuffed wolf, handing it to Theo.

“I thought I wrote that I wanted you to win it for me,” Theo teased, unable to imagine Liam at a crane machine. Or maybe he could, but in that case, he knew that Liam would get overly competitive.

“We didn’t have time. It took me four hours to win this,” Liam admitted.

“Thank you,” Theo smiled, graciously.

“His name is Hard-Working Wolf. For all your hard work,” Liam informed him.

“That’s a stupid name,” Theo told him before he could catch himself. “I mean…thanks.” They got out of the car and crossed the street to Theo’s door. “Really. Thank you for everything. This was a lot of effort.”

“Well,” Liam pushed his hair back casually with one hand, “It’s worth it, since it’s you.”

Theo smiled his professional smile. “This still won’t change my mind,” he informed him.

Liam dipped his head, smiling, and shaking it slightly. “I never could get anything past you, Secretary Raeken.” He lifted his eyes to meet Theo’s who felt his heart just for a split second at the handsome, if wry smile. “But wasn’t there something else you wanted?”

Theo thought back to the survey he had cheerfully filled out with his friends. Amusement park…dinner…boat…fireworks…stuffed animal………and a kiss good night.

His eyes widened as Liam rocked forwards onto the balls of his feet, bringing Hard Working Wolf in front of his face to meet Liam’s lips. Liam froze in surprise, and Theo felt himself grin. “I’m good thanks,” he told him, “Good night, boss.”

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and let himself into his apartment, the door swinging shut between him and Liam.

*

Liam tried not to look like he was watching Theo from the window of his office. He kept glancing up, watching as Theo sung around the desk, pausing, and then picking up the box in front of his computer. Liam smiled as Theo’s eyes widened at the contents of the box, and Liam managed to drop his eyes back to his work again as Theo’s eyes snapped up to look at him curiously. He busied himself in his work, certain that Theo would be storming into his office any minute.

“There’s a watch on my desk,” Theo told him, setting the tea at the side of his desk, “Be careful, that’s hot. It looks expensive.”

“It is,” Liam confirmed, not looking up from his work.

“I didn’t ask for anything like that in the survey,” Theo said uncertainly.

“I always strive to exceed expectations, Secretary Raeken,” Liam assured him, looking up to see Theo staring, “What, am I – “

Theo reached across the desk, and straightened Liam’s tie. Their eyes met and Theo froze, stepping back suddenly. “Will that be all Vice Chairman?” he asked, hands clasped in front of him, eyes still a little wide.

Liam nodded, slightly taken aback. A few moments later, his nerves were soothed when he looked up to see Theo sliding the watch carefully onto his wrist, smiling brilliantly. Liam’s own smile felt like an extension of Theo’s.

“I heard Theo’s going on a blind date,” Mason said casually as Liam sat with him in his office. Liam almost spit water everywhere.

“What?! Why?” he demanded.

Mason shrugged. “He said he wants to get married, didn’t he?” he reminded him.

“But we – and I – How can he wear the watch I bought him on a date with someone else?” Liam demanded.

“He’s his own person,” Mason reminded him.

Liam was well aware of that. It might be one of his favorite things about Theo, just how much of his own person he was, but still… ”I thought you said that would be a good idea. Last night,” Liam glared at Mason.

“Well, yeah. And it was, right?”

“A date to end all dates.”

Mason shifted uncomfortably. “I hate it when you use my own words against me…”

“The blockbuster treatment,” Liam insisted, “You said it would be hard to think about anyone else.”

“Hard,” Mason pointed out, “Not impossible. Please don’t be a dick to him. You know he deserves the chance to date whoever he wants.”

Liam grabbed his jacket. “I’m going to get coffee,” he stated.

The leaves were starting to turn orange, some of them drifting down onto the sidewalk and street as Liam made his way to his favorite café. He paused only when he noticed a familiar figure outside of a coffee shop ahead of him. It was Theo’s profile, reaching up to straighten the tie of someone Liam had never seen before. It was something he had watched Theo do too many times before from a much more intimate point of view. Watching it now was like the most infuriating out of body experience.

“SECRETARY RAEKEN!” He shouted, striding towards him.

The man escaped quickly, but Theo turned to face him head on, lifting his chin. “What?”

“You – I am…disappointed in you. We have a big event tomorrow. Why aren’t you home?” He snapped.

Theo looked thoughtfully up at the clear blue sky, the sun still shining overhead. “Is that really the problem?” he asked steadily, “Or are you mad that I’m on a blind date?”

Liam opened and closed his mouth a few times, wildly searching for a response.

Theo smiled handsomely and brushed a leaf off of Liam’s shoulder. “I’m not skimping on my work, I promise,” he assured him, meeting Liam’s eyes with his own green-grey-brown ones.

Liam caught his hand in his own. “Continue to work hard until your last day is over, Secretary Raeken,” he said steadily, “That’s all I ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-oh-love, oh it's love ~
> 
> I really need the kdrama freeze frame as they start playing the OST. I think they use Love Virus by Kihyun and Seola at the end of this show a lot.


	4. I Come Back to Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the chapter title don't make sense, I'm taking them straight from the episode titles, and there are a few things happening in the drama at this point that I'm not going to include otherwise this would be way too long. There's actually a huge story line that I'm just doing away with completely and I kind of think that it's hilarious how well this story can stand on its own without it. If you're curious, go watch this drama. It's pretty amazing.   
> Anyways, enjoy :)

Theo was pumped. He had actually indulged himself for once in his life and had bought a badly-needed set of workout clothes. It wasn’t like he could go to the company field day in his grimy old t-shirts and shorts. He got to the office early, and was getting some work done at his desk before they would leave, Nolan going over some files beside him.

Liam walked in and they both stood, chorusing, “Good morning Mr. Dunbar.”

“Are you ready for today?” Liam asked, a gleam in his eye that made Theo smile, “All of that work can be done later. You need to be completely focused on winning.”

“Isn’t it just for fun anyways? And team-building, you know?” Nolan asked tentatively.

“That’s what losers say as an excuse. Go into this ready to die before you lose. Come in first place no matter what,” Liam said passionately.

Theo could feel himself smiling reflexively. This was the Liam he loved to work for. Passionate, competitive, and extremely good at what he did. He watched Liam as he disappeared into his office until Nolan said quietly, “He’s a little intense about this, isn’t he?”

Theo smiled at him, feeling his own eyes radiating that same competitive gleam. “Nothing,” he informed Nolan, “Is more important than victory.”

The field day was held in a large gymnasium, Liam somewhere among the spectators in the stands, but for once, Theo didn’t have to be concerned for him. He felt laser-focused, stretching as he watched company members compete in the other events. Theo scanned the crowd in the stands, not _really_ looking for Liam, just wondering if he could see him. He was close to the top, sitting next to President Hewitt, eyes fixed firmly on Theo. Theo smiled and raised his hand in a small wave. It was hard to see from where he was, but Liam seemed to completely lose his shit. Not that Theo really had time to enjoy the flailing or Mason’s reaction, when his event was being called.

Theo shed his track jacket and stepped up to the start of the obstacle course, breathing deeply and lowering into a lunge. The buzzer sounded, and he was off, somehow simultaneously free as a bird and focused as a wolf chasing its prey.

A truly spectacular win set his mood for the rest of the day. By the time his partner for the three-legged race came to find him, nothing could bring him down.

“I’m Gabe from PR,” he introduced himself, shaking Theo’s hand, smiling, “No need to ask who you are, Secretary Raeken.”

Theo smiled. Gabe was tall with dark hair and a handsome face. Theo could do worse for a partner. “Theo’s fine,” he replied. “Just to warn you, I am incredibly competitive.”

“Well we better go win this thing then, huh?” Gabe grinned, holding his fist out for a bump, which Theo happily returned.

For some reason, he found himself glancing up into the stands. Liam had his arms crossed. Theo couldn’t really tell, but it looked like he might be glaring.

Theo and Gabe lined themselves up at the starting line, inside feet tied sturdily together.

“We’ve got this,” Gabe said, slinging an arm around Theo’s shoulder.

“Victory or death,” Theo agreed, putting his arm around Gabe as well. There was a whistle in the crowd.

The buzzer sounded, and they set off at a rhythmic pace. _One, two, one, two…_

Cheers went up around the gymnasium, and Theo felt himself grinning like a lunatic. They moved perfectly in sync, quickly overtaking the other teams. It seemed like no time at all before they were crossing the finish line, hugging each other in victory.

The cheers in the crowd steadily turned to a chant. “DATE! DATE! DATE!”

Theo blushed and backed up as much as he could, while Gabe bent down to untie their ankles. Theo’s heart was still racing. And still, he looked up to the stands, where he saw Liam briskly stand and move to the stairs, clearly fuming. Theo was ready to roll his eyes and get back to celebrating, when the angle of Liam’s ankle went funny and he collapsed onto the stairs.

Ankle free, Theo took off across the gymnasium, taking the stairs to at a time to come to Liam’s side. “Are you ok?” he panted, “What happed? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Liam sucked air in through his teeth, “Just – maybe I twisted it or something.”

Unfortunately aware of how sweaty and smelly he probably was, Theo slipped under Theo’s arm and helped him to his feet as Mason came up next to him. “Let’s get him to a private room,” Mason said, the hint of a smile on his lips. Theo nodded and helped Liam to hobble after him.

“You need to be more careful,” Theo admonished, wrapping an ice pack in a towel and applying in to Liam’s ankle. “You could have been seriously hurt. What if you fell down the stairs?”

“Are you worrying about me, Theo Raeken?” Liam asked, amused.

“Constantly,” Theo said dryly.

“I’m fine,” Liam assured him gently.

*

“You know,” Liam said as he iced his ankle again in his own home, “You looked like you were having fun at the field day today. Especially the three-legged race.”

Theo looked up at him sharply. “It was no beg deal,” Theo told him breezily, “I just ran like crazy.”

Liam thought of Theo with Gabe’s arm around him and tried once more to tamp down the ugly jealousy. “You shouldn’t act crazy at such an important event,” he sniffed.

“You’re the one who told me to win or die,” Theo said, arching an eyebrow at Liam, as if to remind him that Liam knew exactly how competitive Theo was. And Theo knew exactly how competitive Liam was too.

“Yeah, well, clearly you took that too literally. You’d really rather get all up close and personal with some random stranger you just met than lose a stupid race?”

“You didn’t think it was stupid this morning,” Theo snapped, his eyes firey in a way that made Liam breathless, “And anyways, he’s a company member, not a stranger, and we weren’t even that close.”

Liam yanked his food away in aggravation, the ice pack falling to the floor. “Well how much exactly is okay as long as you win?” he asked, sliding along the couch until he was right next to Theo, thighs nearly grazing each other. “This?”

Theo had a challenge in his eyes, and Liam knew somewhere in his mind that he wouldn’t back down. “To win? It’s nothing.” He said loftily.

Liam braced one hand on the back of the sofa, the other on its arm, effectively boxing Theo in, even as he lifted his chin, grey eyes still glittering in the heat of the argument. Their faces were inches apart. They were breathing the same air. Liam could feel his heart racing. “What about this?”

“It’s fine,” Theo said, clearing his through, eyes steadily boring into Liam’s.

Liam glanced at his lips and then back to those beautiful eyes. “This?” he asked, leaning in even closer until their lips were all but brushing.

“Yes,” Theo breathed. His eyelashes fluttered downwards and his hands came up to brace Liam at his waist.

A sudden, jarring sound came from the coffee table. Theo’s phone was vibrating heavily against the wood, and he pushed past Liam to answer it, Liam sitting back easily.

“My dad, sorry,” Theo said, grimacing as he picked up his phone and retreated into another room to answer it.

Liam sat on the couch, completely at a loss for understanding what had just happened. Had he just almost kissed Theo? Had Theo just almost kissed him too? Sure, he was trying to get Theo to marry him, but somewhere along the line, it seemed like his feelings had gotten out of hand. Had he always liked Theo this way? He was his secretary. Was that even okay? Probably not on some level or other. But Liam couldn’t even imagine being this close with anyone else. Nobody in his family knew him the way Theo did. Even Mason didn’t. And seeing him with an arm around somebody else today brought those jealous feelings that were completely unwelcome.

Liam fell back onto the sofa, completely exhausted, and closed his eyes.

“Liam,” Theo’s voice sounded soft and angelic above him. “Liam, come on. You should sleep in your bed.”

Liam groaned and sat up. He had fallen asleep on the couch while Theo had been on the phone in the other room. _Shit_. “What time is it?” he asked groggily.

“About two in the morning,” Theo smiled at him, “Come on, you should go to bed.”

“Stay,” Liam said, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

Theo pulled back. “Um…I don’t think – “

“In the guest room,” Liam amended, “It’s too late to be driving home. You should stay here tonight. It’s not like you haven’t done it before.”

Theo hesitated for a minute but then agreed. “But only if you go to bed.”

Liam smiled sleepily. “Deal.”

Liam was furious. Everything had been going fantastically with the opening of the new art center until his arch nemesis had moved up the opening date for their own art center. Now they had almost no time to get everything ready in order to open first and make a big enough splash. But they had to do it.

He walked purposefully down the halls of the newly constructed building, Theo hot on his heels, dress shoes clicking impressively. Everyone they passed stepped back, eyes cast down, like Liam was some kind of formidable king.

“Vice Chairman Dunbar,” the director of the art center looked perfectly flustered, and although Liam felt bad for him, he couldn’t afford the time spent on condolences. “We’re doing our best, but it will be very difficult to have all the different departments completed in time.”

Liam thinned his lips, and Theo spoke from behind him. “You need to have task forces for each department. Focus first and foremost on what will be shown at the opening. Any other details can be ironed out later. It is difficult but not impossible. Give your teams some boosts in morale and they can get the job done.”

The director smiled, relieved. “Thank you, Secretary Raeken.” Liam couldn’t help but smile fondly. Theo was growing in his own way. In the beginning, he couldn’t tie a tie, speak Chinese, or even make note of a mandatory dress code, but now. Now Theo was a professional. He could probably run this company on his own if he had to, which was a combination of terrifying and strangely arousing. Liam was incredibly proud of him.

“We’ll take a look around now and see how things are going,” Liam announced, and nodded at Theo in approval. The small smile of satisfaction that was returned didn’t go unnoticed.


End file.
